Calor
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Serie de Drabbles CALOR"... Un pequeño acontecimiento que ocurre en el tren, en HP6 cuando se dirigen a Hogwarts... Slash DM-HP, Lemmon...


**_Disclaimer:_** El mundo de HP, los personajes, y las primeras lineas de este relato son propiedad de **_Joane Kathleen Rowling_**, y no deseo por ningun motivo apropiarme de ello. Este relato comienza en HP6 cuando llegan a Hogwarts en el Expreso. Slash, Lemmon...

_Serie de Drabbles "Calor"_

**by Felías Fénix**

* * *

_Cuando te inmovilizan... Cuando no puedes hacer nada..._

**_Dominio_**

Harry podía ver los corredores llenarse de gente otra vez, y esperaba que Hermione y Ron tomaran sus cosas fuera a la plataforma por él; Estaba atrapado donde estaba hasta que el compartimiento estuviera vacío. Al fin, con una sacudida final, el tren se detuvo completamente. Goyle tiró la puerta al abrirla y forzó su salida hacia la multitud de estudiantes de segundo año, quitándolos de su camino a golpes; Crabbe y Zabini lo siguieron.  
-Tu primero- dijo Malfoy a Pansy, quien lo esperaba con su mano extendida como si estuviera esperando que él la sostuviera. -Solo quiero cerciorarme de algo-.  
Pansy salió. Ahora Harry y Malfoy estaban solos en el compartimiento. Las personas iban saliendo, descendiendo a la oscura plataforma. Malfoy movió la puerta del compartimiento y cerró las cortinas, para que la gente en el pasillo no pudiera ver hacia dentro. Luego se agachó sobre su baúl y lo abrió de nuevo.  
Harry miró hacia abajo sobre la orilla del maletero, su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido. ¿Qué había querido esconder Malfoy de Pansy? ¿Estaba apunto de ver el misterioso objeto dañado que era tan importante arreglar?  
-¡_Petrificus Totalus!_-  
Sin advertencia, Malfoy apuntó su varita en dirección a Harry, quien fue instantáneamente paralizado. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, derribado del maletero, calló con un agonizante golpe que sacudió el piso a los pies de Malfoy. La Capa de Invisibilidad atrapada bajo él, su cuerpo entero revelado con sus piernas todavía en la ridícula posición como si aún permaneciera arrodillado. No podía mover ni un músculo; Solo podía mirar hacia Malfoy, quien sonrió ampliamente.  
-¡Lo sabía!- dijo jubiloso. -Oí cómo el maletero de Goyle te golpeó. Y pensé haber visto un blanco destellar por el aire después que Zabini regresó...-  
Sus ojos demoraron por un momento sobre las zapatillas de Harry.  
-No escuchaste nada importante, Potter. Pero mientras te tenga aquí…-

El rubio pasó una mano deliberadamente sobre la entrepierna del moreno sin dubitaciones. Un estremeciendo recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry, aunque ni un músculo ni un pelo se movió de su cuerpo debido a la petrificación que el rubio le había lanzado

-Siempre quise hacer esto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa lasciva en su boca mientras miraba el rostro perplejo de Harry, que nada podía hacer contra el rubio. Este seguía pasando su mano sobre el pantalón del moreno en su entrepierna.

Harry cerró los ojos. No sabia si era realidad o una pesadilla, y era peor que nada podía hacer. Estaba petrificado, no se podía mover, y allí estaba el rubio de Malfoy tocándolo… Si, lo estaba tocando y en ese momento estaba desabrochando el pantalón… Hubiera gritado de ¿placer? al sentir cuando el rubio metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior para tomar el miembro de Harry, pero como no se podía mover ningún sonido salio de su boca.

Nunca nadie había tocado a Harry así, ni de ninguna manera. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. Harry era virgen y nunca había hecho nada con nadie. Lo único que había hecho, fue que se había masturbado varias veces pensando en lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza. Y no supo porque, ni como paso, pero en ese momento sintió como entre sus piernas una erección tomaba lugar entre las manos de Malfoy. No sabia como podía pasar estando bajo una Petrificación Total, pero estaba pasando de toda formas. Malfoy tenia entre sus manos la erección de Harry, y la acaricia de manera lenta y la miraba lascivamente y con la lujuria desbordando de las orbitas de sus ojos como si mirara un tesoro.

El rubio se acerco a la cara de Harry y rozo sus labios con los del moreno, que apenas se sentía como el aire salía entre sus pálidos labios

-Siempre quise hacer esto Potter- Malfoy sonrió apretando un poco la erección del moreno entre su mano izquierda –Siempre quise hacerle esto al "Elegido"-

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Qué quiso decir Malfoy con "hacerle esto"? Un millón de cosas y posibilidades se les cruzó por la cabeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que el rubio pensaba hacerle no era ninguna maldición ni conjuro ni nada de eso. Sino que Malfoy pensaba en algo más… más caluroso…

Malfoy bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello inerte del moreno y beso en la yugular, seguido de un mordisco suave y utilizando más los labios que los dientes. Harry sintió como el rubio hacia un movimiento con sus dedos de la mano izquierda, por lo que siguió tomando la erección de Harry con los dedos pulgar, índice y mayor, mientras que los otros dos los llevo más abajo hasta su entrada.

Harry apretó sus ojos, ya que nada podía hacer. Solo podía esperar que todo termine. Esa maldita petrificación lo había dejado impotente para poder hacer nada. Bueno, aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo no se sentía tan mal. Pero tampoco le gustaba no poder nada, no poder responderle al rubio con algunas toqueteadas.  
Pero lamentablemente estaba como una planta, en estado casi vegetativo, inerte. Solo le funcionaban los órganos interno y obvio, los sentidos, por eso podía "sentir" en todo el cuerpo el placer que el rubio le hacia sentir mientras lo tocada en su entrepierna con movimientos lentos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Si su miembro estaba erecto, significaba que le gustaba y que estaba excitado. Y eso mismo fue lo que pensó Malfoy. Que Harry era un maldito puto reprimido que le gustaba que otro chico le haga una paja. No puedo resistirse a lanzar una risa de excitación y lujuria.

-Esto te gusta, ¿verdad?- le sonrió el rubio a Harry. Se subió a horcajadas sobre este y se sentó exactamente sobre la entrepierna del moreno fregándose sobre esta, lo cual por el encantamiento parecía que estaba sentado sobre metal, sobre algo realmente duro, lo cual excito más a Draco. –Si te gusta pestañea dos veces- le volvió a sonreír Draco.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, lo que escuchaba, y más precisamente lo que sentía. Nunca se había imaginado a esa serpiente rubia sobre él y fregando su trasero con su entrepierna, pero debía admitir que le gustaba. Por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo pestañeo dos veces seguidas.

Draco sonrió victorioso y con un movimiento de su varita le arrancó la remera al moreno la cual quedó sobre el asiento toda rota. Le sacó el pantalón con un poco de esfuerzo y lo puso junto a la remera desgarrado.

En ese momento el tren dio una sacudida y comenzó a moverse. Draco y Harry no se preocuparon, porque en ese momento estaban pasando un momento con un poco mas de interés que nunca.

-Estas un poco duro con el encantamiento… ¿Qué opinas?- le volvió a sonreír Draco. Harry solo rodó los ojos, porque muchas cosas no podía hacer. Casi ni se daba cuenta que estaba desnudo debajo del rubio, con una erección bastante considerable debajo del trasero de Malfoy. El rubio levantó los brazos y se quitó su propia remera, dejando ver unos abdominales perfectos y cuadriculados, enmarcados debajo de un pecho trabajado perfectamente. Harry se quedó mirando aquella escultura que tenia enfrente de el, y sobre él, sin saber que pensar, considerando que pensar y ver eran la únicas cosas que podía hacer.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, y apoyó sus labios carnosos y rojos sobre los del moreno. Este tenia la boca apenas entreabierta, y no la podía mover por causa del encantamiento, y en consecuencia nada podía hacer contra los fogosos labios ajenos que trataban de despedazarles los suyos, tratado también de introducir su lengua en aquella pequeña abertura entre los labios de Harry, y al mismo tiempo concentrarse en tocarle la erección en cada centímetro de su largo.

No supo cuando pero sintió su propia boca moviéndose al compás de la del rubio que le marcaba el paso. Sus lenguas bailaban al son de la música que no se escuchaba pero que se sentía en el aire. Una melodía que se bailaba con los cuerpos muy juntos, con movimientos sensuales y provocativos. Harry no supo si podía mover su boca porque el encantamiento estaba decayendo, o porque el rubio lo había quitado en esa parte de su cuerpo. No supo porque, pero el moreno lo agradeció ya que estaba contento de poder saborear esos labios rojos que le pedían mas.

Cerró los ojos para poder sentir más profundo el sabor de la lengua ajena que le penetraba la boca. Harry sintió excitarse mas, encorvando un poco su cintura hacia arriba. Draco hizo un movimiento en dirección contrario, hacia abajo, contestándole con sus ansias de continuar.

Harry deseó no tener ese encantamiento petrificador. Quería, mas que nunca, poder moverse para poder sentir cada una de las partes del cuerpo del chico que estaba encima de el, tocarle hasta la parte mas oculta de su cuerpo, y besarlo hasta sangrarle la boca, porque aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, allí estaba, debajo de Draco Malfoy, y excitado.

El tren se movía con dirección a Londres, en un traqueteo constante y melódico que acompañaba el movimiento de caderas que realizaba Draco sobre el moreno. El rubio aún tenía puesto su pantalón de jean ajustado, aunque no pensaba tenerlo por mucho más tiempo, que para él mismo esto presentaba una incomodidad.

Sin ni siquiera dar un mínimo aviso, el rubio separó sus bocas y se irguió. Sus labios estaban hinchados por la ferocidad del beso, respiraba con dificultad y pesadez, mientras contemplaba la boca del moreno sobre el suelo, el cual le devolvía la miraba con anhelo y lascivia, también con la boca más grande lo normal por el beso, esperando que todo eso continuara.

Harry había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que no supo cuando terminaría el encantamiento, pero lo que sí sabía era que trataba de quitarlo de si. Obviamente, aún no era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo, pero el anhelo de apretar a ese rubio hermoso contra la pared era demasiado grande como para no intentarlo. Y dio resultado, porque mientras el puto de Draco estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, observándolo, el moreno sintió sus manos relajarles, sintió sus dedos en su poder nuevamente, sentía como de a poco su mente empezaba a ganar dominio su cuerpo para controlarlo de nuevo. Harry sonrió lascivamente, con la lujuria de arrinconar a Draco en su cuerpo. Sabía que a este lo tomaría por sorpresa.

El rubio se inclino solo un poco hacia delante, y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, acariciándolo, apretando en las tetillas, masajeado en la zona abdominal, y deteniéndose en ciertas zonas donde veía que Harry no podía evitar exhalar un jadeo de placer. Notó que la frente del chico debajo de él tenía la frente perlada de sudor, y que aun tenia los labios entreabiertos. El deseo de volver a arrasar con ella, subía por la columna vertebral del rubio inundándolo aun mas del placer del pecado de devorar aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba a su merced. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir torturando a su esclavo con placer, pasó algo que Draco paso inadvertido.

El moreno levantó los brazos y los posó en las caderas del rubio, y con un movimiento ágil y rápido, lo sacó de si, y lo tiró sobre el asiento. En el momento de sorpresa de Draco, este no pudo hacer nada. Y cuando quiso hacerlo, ya era tarde, porque estaba de espaldas al asiento, boca arriba, con el moreno sobre él apretándolo en cada parte de su cuerpo, y devorándole la boca con un deseo antes no visto. Ahora no seria solo el rubio quien tomaría el control, bueno, de hecho, el moreno era quien ahora tenía el control.

Draco agradeció de que Harry hubiese perdido el efecto del encantamiento, porque lo que le gustaba a el era ser dominado. Precisamente como en ese momento, en el que estaba siendo dominado por Harry Potter.


End file.
